


Wild Ride (Adult Reborn)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You had been invited over to Tsuna’s house where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Lambo were at. Tsuna’s mother, Bianchi, and I-pin had gone to the store. You clutched a small stuffed panda to your chest as you entered Tsuna’s bedroom, moving over to take a seat next to Reborn, whom you had developed quite a crush on.
Relationships: Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Wild Ride (Adult Reborn)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 606 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Adult Reborn ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You had been invited over to Tsuna’s house where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Lambo were at. Tsuna’s mother, Bianchi, and I-pin had gone to the store. You clutched a small stuffed panda to your chest as you entered Tsuna’s bedroom, moving over to take a seat next to Reborn, whom you had developed quite a crush on.

“Ciaossu,” he greeted, his usual smirk lighting up his face.

You knew from that look that it was going to be a _long_ day.

“Lambo-san is here!” Lambo laughed manically, running around Tsuna’s room and making fun of Gokudera who struggled to grab hold of him. You giggled as Gokudera tripped, landing face-first into the wall. You failed to notice the Arcobaleno that watched every move you made. You didn’t realize just how interesting you came off to him.

Lambo was kicked to the ground, tears flowing down his eyes before he muttered, _“Gotta… stay… calm…”_ His mantra failed to work and he burst out screaming and crying before pulling out the 10-Year-Bazooka and jumping inside.

You blinked in surprise. “Is it just me, or is the 10-Year-Bazooka bigger than normal…?”

“This is bad,” Reborn muttered, pulling his fedora down to cover his dark eyes.

Pink smoke filled the room and what was revealed made your eyes widen in shock.

Once the smoke cleared, your eyes widened farther. Everyone in the room changed – Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were now children, while Lambo had changed to his older self. He blinked in confusion at the scene before him.

As a shadow loomed over you, you glanced up only to fight the blush that began to rise. The sound of your rapid heartbeat drowned out the sound of Gokudera’s yells and Lambo’s cries.

Standing over you was none other than Reborn in his adult form. Your nose almost started to bleed as he smirked down at you, grabbing your arm and pulling you up off the bed. The stuffed panda bear lay, forgotten, on the ground.

“This could be a problem.” he murmured, his voice much deeper. “Then again, this could work out quite well.”

“Reborn-san…”

The corners of his mouth rose as your name rolled off his tongue like silk. “You’ll help me with _them_ , won’t you, Y/N?” he motioned towards the screaming boys who were currently attacking Lambo’s long legs.

“Of course!” you smiled happily at him. “Just tell me what to do, Reborn-san!”

“Don’t move,”

Before you could question his command, he leaned down, snaking his arms around your waist and pressing his lips firmly to your own.

You were left speechless when he pulled away.

He smirked, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Now that that’s done, let’s take care of the little ones.”

“Okay!” you grinned, going over to grab Gokudera off of Lambo. Tsuna was running around in circles, his small hands clutching his head as he screamed about how _‘Giannini had done it again’_ Yamamoto was sitting off to the side, laughing at Gokudera. “Calm down, will ya?” you tightened your grip on the struggling silver-haired boy.

“Let me go! I’ll kill that stupid cow!” Gokudera screamed.

Reborn chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. “I’m glad you’re so good with kids,”

“Why’s that?” you asked, curiously.

He hummed, running his finger across your cheek. “Because you and I are going to have kids one day,”

You laughed, happily, dropping Gokudera to wrap your arms around Reborn’s waist.

“Are we ever getting back to normal?!” Tsuna cried in despair, nearly pulling his hair out.

“Let’s hope not,” Reborn muttered, pressing his lips firmly to your own.

* * *


End file.
